


Sugar Daddy

by IICROWNII



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Cheesy, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IICROWNII/pseuds/IICROWNII
Summary: I can't write--ACE IS A SUGAR DADDY.STU IS A SUGAR BABY.YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short-
> 
> This is my first fan fiction, be gentle.

What was he doing? Other than panicking, the dull sound of one of their songs played through the speaker on his bedside table, he would never get used to hearing his own voice in their music. His lanky legs pulled to his chest at two in the morning, the only light in the entire musky room was the one from his phone, straining his void-eyes. He thumbed through the profiles, chewing on his lip, it started as a joke, Noodle mentioning the prospect of having someone to carry you financially to be hilarious. And then she mentioned the app, the one Stuart had very reluctantly downloaded and made a profile on. It seemed exhilarating to him, having a person support you from a distance. He didn't really know what he wanted out of the app, his biggest goal was to not get murdered. 

"2-D!"  
He fumbled with his phone at the yell, pulling it to his chest as his eyes adjusted in the dark, focusing on a shirtless, tired Murdoc in his doorway.  
"Turn that off."  
He demanded, motioning to the speaker, "the walls are thin, I'm trying to sleep."  
Stu nodded quickly, moving to scramble across his bed to reach the thing.  
"S-sorry!"  
Murdoc narrowed his eyes, a low scowl sitting in his throat before he spoke again,  
"Whatever, fucking nob."  
He mumbled the last part as he slammed the door, stomping away and back into his own room. Stuart's shoulders slumped as he stared at the closed door, brows furrowed in offense. He sighed heavily as he let himself fall to lay back on his bed, it wasn't long before his eyes felt heavy and he drifted off. 

It felt like a moment later that 2-D awoke, jolting up from his nightmare, sweat pooled his forehead making him hunch over and sigh. He raked a hand through his hair, absentmindedly lifting his phone to shuffle through notifications he had gotten through the night he tapped on a few ats he got on twitrer, smiling at them as he liked them, hopefully making someone's day. He noticed a notification he had gotten on seeking arrangements, it took him a moment to gather the app was one he had downloaded last night. When he did his phone felt heavier as he swallowed, tapping the notification to open his messages, he had received a message from the a user called 'deckofcards' he audibly snorted at the name, how creative.

It took a moment for his strained eyes to read it but eventually he gathered that the message read;  
'Hey!  
I saw your profile and was immediately curious, tell me more about your band?'

Oh boy, what did Stuart get himself into?


	2. Chit Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle is an amazing little sister and Murdoc is a dick--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should clarify;
> 
> This is set in phase five, but it is an AU, Murdoc isn't in prison and Ace isn't in the band, they have released the now now but they aren't a very big band in the AU- they have a generous handful of fans.

"Dee?"

Stuart's phone felt heavy in his pocket, burning into his leg, he hadn't replied to the man because: common sense, maybe he should just delete the app and forget about it, this whole ideal is stupid. 

"2-D?"

But the again, it could profit him and his friends majorly, on the guy's profile he was verified to have a one hundred million dollar net worth, it was insane. If he carried on with it, they could get a major helping hand in their rise to fame. He sighed heavily, leaning onto his hand as he stared at his plain, burnt toast, he never really had a huge appetite in the morning. 

He jumped when the table thumped loudly, his instincts were to pulled himself to his chest, making himself as small as possible on his chair. 

"Talk when someone's talking to you, retard!"

Murdoc growled from across the table, apparently, he had startled Noodle as well who was trying to get Stuart's attention, but now she sat on the ground, in her fright she must of fallen from her chair. Murdoc breathed heavily, biting the inside on his cheek as he tried to fight the red he swore. Noodle slowly regained her ground, shuffling to her feet to sit down, staring at Murdoc cautiously as she spoke slowly, 

"Dee' is everything okay? You're glaring at your toast like it kicked your puppy."

Stuart swallowed thickly, fiddling with his fingers like he always did, Noodle was like his little sister, it was hard to lie to her, but he knew he shouldn't tell her this particular truth. If he did, she'd look at him different, sure, he wasn't selling his body for money but he might as well be. He felt guilty but also strangely compelled to text the man back. Oh God, this was what this was all about, wasn't it?

"It's just- I... I-"

Stu stuttered over the syllable, furrowing his brows when he got frustrated with himself, Noodle only smiled patiently, waiting for him to gather his sentence. It took Murdoc three minutes of Stu's stuttering to get annoyed, he slammed his hands on the table once again, making the pair jump. 

"I-I-I," 

he mocked the singer, seething. 

"Hurry up, we haven't got all day!"

He threw his arms up in frustration, his hands itching to reach over and hit the blue haired male, but they couldn't- because Murdoc was getting 'better.' 2-D swallowed thickly, 

"W-where's Rus?"

He asked, wanting to change the topic but also because he didn't feel safe with Murdoc. No offense to Noodle, but he was pretty sure in Murdocs fits of rage she wouldn't be able to tear him off 2-D and lock him in his room until he cooled off like Russel had done numerous times. Of course not before Murdoc was able to give 2-D a good beating, gifting him his collection of bruises and scars, both mentally and physically. 

"He went to get milk, Doc' drank it all."

Noodle responded quickly, sending a quick glare to Murdoc who sunk into his chair, obviously she was salty about him drinking all the milk. As was 2-D, now. He remembered the phone in his pocket, his breath hitching as he made his decision silently. 

"So, what's up 2-D?"

He flashed her a small, toothless smile that made Murdoc growl and sink into his chair more. 

"Nothin' I'm jus' tired."

She nodded wearily, of course Stuart should of guessed that she wouldn't buy it, Noodle was a smart woman. She leaned on her hands, watching the singer shift under her stare before she decided not to press, y e t. 

"Okay. But if something w a s up, you'd tell me, yeah?"

Usually, he would, he trusted Noodle, she had seen him both during his highs and his lows. But for this particular secret, he decided it would be best if he didn't, he wanted to maintain the good relationship he had with the young girl and the disgust directed towards himself that churned in the pits of his stomach stopped him from spilling all his thoughts to her. 

"Course,"

He waved a hand dismissively, shrugging off her sentence. 

"If there was, but there isn't."

Noodle narrowed her eyes slightly, humming in her throat, 

"Right, but if there was-"

"Yes, I would, Noodle."

"Good."

The two shared a tender moment with each other, smiling from across the table gently. 2-D sometimes forgot Noodle was still, just a little girl, the same one that arrived in a FedEx box. The same one that would cry if he didn't wake up early enough to play with her. The same one that would find her way into Stuart's room after one of Murdoc's episodes, clinging to his leg in some kind of attempt to comfort him. She was still his little sister, and he loved her. 

Murdocs shuffling interrupted the two, he held his necklace as he got up, grumbling inaudible things beneath his breath. Once he had left, Noodle caught Stuarts glance, the two staring at each other for a moment before breaking into childish snickers. 

"Anyway, if you need to talk to me about anything, you know where to find me."

She smiled as she hauled herself off her chair to her feet, she stuck her tongue out slightly before speaking again. 

"And if Murdoc bothers you just tell him to piss off, yeah?"

2-D couldn't help but chuckle at that gently, the thought of standing up to an angry Murdoc only to anger him more was amusing to him. He had lived with the Satanist for roughly 20 years, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. But despite the reality of it;

"Will do."

He replied gently before Noodle flashed a smile, skipping out of the kitchen. As soon as she left Stuart's smile dropped and he sighed, resting his chin in his hand again. 

Noodles care for him seemed so genuine and yet he couldn't even tell her what was bothering him. It was unfair to the girl. His fingers twitched curiously, slipping his hand in his pocket to pull out his phone. He hesitantly clicked on the 'seeking arrangements' app, opening his inbox. 

It took a few minutes, failed attempts and audible groans to come up with a decent reply he didn't cringe at, before he could throw his phone out the window, change his name and move to Mexico he clicked send. 

'What do you want to know?'


	3. Sorry folks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop-

So, uh- I have lost all motivation for this fanfic! I know, so soon? And I feel extremely bad for it, things are really busy for me lately and as much as I love Gorillaz I'm being a tad petty and removing myself from the fandom for awhile. The fic will remain here in case I ever get a spark of motivation back so don't worry! It isn't a set "I'm never coming back to this" because I might! 

Right now I'm working on another story, I won't call it a fan fiction since it is a story about my (and a friend's) Oc's! It is a mafia AU and I'm really hyped to write it because I love mafia stories, so be on the look out for that!

But for now; again, I am so, so, sorry for anyone who enjoyed the first two chapters of this fan fiction. 

I hope you have a good day! <3


End file.
